


The Demise of Prince Ozai

by SailorHaumea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Not Beta Read, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHaumea/pseuds/SailorHaumea
Summary: Ursa makes a different choice in response to hearing from Azula that Azulon has asked Ozai to kill Zuko.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 203





	The Demise of Prince Ozai

"It's time for a talk,"Ursa had told her daughter as she pulled her out of Zuko's room.

When Azula had explained that yes, she had in fact overhead Fire Lord Azulon order Prince Ozai to kill Zuko, Ursa knew what she had to do.

It seemed unlikely that Azulon had actually truly meant for Ozai to kill his son. He had just lost one grandson, it wouldn't make sense to order the death of another.

No, this was a game Azulon was playing with his son. He was mocking Ozai, ridiculing him for the transgression he had committed in requesting to be put in front of Iroh in the line of succession.

But Ozai was the type of person to actually go through with such an order if he thought that such an act would help him crawl up the ladder.

Ursa decided that it was time to talk to her husband.

* * *

"Were you actually going to kill our son?!" Ursa screams at her husband. 

Ozai tries to weasel his way out of it. "We can save Zuko, you and I. We can kill Azulon and this can all be forgotten."

Ursa can't believe what she's hearing. Now Ozai's attempting to get her to help him kill the Fire Lord? This is madness. "Please, come here," she offers him an embrace.

Ozai wraps his arms around her and pulls closer.

And that's when Ursa makes her move. A knife that she had kept concealed. Right through the heart. Her husband never sees it coming.

Prince Ozai's last words are a frantic "Why?" posed at his wife.

* * *

Ursa isn't sure how she's going to get away with this, or if she even can.

The only thing she can do is run. She finds her children in their rooms.

"We're going to have to go far away from here, okay? Pack your things," she tells them.

And thus Fire Lord Azulon and the palace awake the next morning to a dead Prince Ozai, and his wife Ursa and their children nowhere to be found.

Some say that Azulon's reaction to this news is a smile. Those people don't live very long after saying something. After all, it's not like Azulon had been hoping to remove his younger son from the picture and skip straight to his children. That would be treasonous rhetoric.


End file.
